


The School for Creatures and Oddities

by strikesolo1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikesolo1/pseuds/strikesolo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the School for Creature and Oddities, a school for vampires witchs and werewolfs. Meet Ciel, a Third level vampire who is the bane of the teachers there. He is a misunderstood creature. Sebastian is a professor there, and takes a fancy to the young vampire. He offers to take Ciel under his wings and teach him how to act like a proper vampire. Sparks fly between the two of them but things will happen that will bring the two vampires into a war that neither of them are prepared to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The School for Creatures and Oddities

There were stories, stories that were told around legends that were told around myths. Stories of great adventure, of romance, of twisted betrayal. Ones that have existed from the beginning of time but hadn’t really existed at all. It was an odd type of story this one. A school that is buried in the high mountains of Istanbul. Not a normal school mind you, one that was filled with the creatures of myth and creatures of legend. The creatures of story built into the pages of the book that was reality. Welcome to the School for Creatures and Oddities.

It was an every day occurrence that Ciel was late to class. His alarm not going off, or he couldn’t find his books. It was a normal occurrence. His excuses numbered from few to a great many. The teachers let him go. They had to, his kind was considered to be one of the pure blood creature kind. A kind that was highly dangerous. Ciel was the farthest one can get from dangerous.  
His full name was Ciel Phantomhive. He was an earl actually. But he would never tell anyone that. Not even his foster mom Hannah. She had been the one who had made him.  
He was a vampire. A third class Vampire. That meant that the person who changed him had been a vampire for nearly a thousand years, it was a rare thing to have a third class vampire be so young. But not unheard of. What was unheard of was to make a vampire so young as Ciel. He was only a thirteen year old. He shouldn’t even exist due to vampire law. But somehow he did.

The young Vampire had been enrolled in the School for Creatures and Oddities when he was ten. His teachers loathed teaching him. He was a menace. Though no one really knew why, it was not like he actually did anything. Things just seemed to drop down into his lap. Though he did have a wicked temper. One that none of the teachers actually could rectify. Though not many of them tried.  
The teachers were some odd balls as well.

There was Claude. The perverted lycan who had a great liking for spiders, and Ciel. The young earl despised his class, for merely the fact that he was always stared at in such a way that made his skin crawl.

Then there was Mr. Spears. He was a lycan as well, though he rarely changed into his wolf form. He had once said that he despised his wolf form merely because he hated the smell of it. The green eyed man was a particular fellow , in his class was the palace that Ciel got into the most trouble.

Third, was Grell Sutcliff. Ciel couldn’t make up his mind weather he liked the man or not. He was the strangest of the bunch in the young vampire’s mind. First, most vampires wore their hair short, mainly for better aero dynamics and hunting prowess. Instead Mr. Sutcliff had this red flowing mop of red hair. The type that decided to swish back and forth when he walked and it sometimes got tangled in odd places.

Last but not least, there was Sebastian. He was the teacher that fascinated him the most. Also the one that he gets into the most trouble with. He believed deep down in his heart that Sebastian was out to get him. Every time he walked into that class he walked out with a detention.  
Today was going to be no different. He could feel it deep down in the pit of his stomach.

His friend, a level one vampire, more human than anything else, His name is Alois. He had decided to sit next to him that day in class.  
Alois could be either considered a nuisance or a friend. That blonde haired creature got him into more trouble than Alois would ever own up to. It wasn’t that that bothered Ciel so about him. It was more that fact that Alois was rather obsessed with him.

It had started about two years back. Alois had come to the school, one of the teachers, one that was no longer here and Ciel let the name fade into memory. He had told him that he had been nearly staked by the local population. The third level vampire at that moment had considered him foolish. It was stupid to try and get one’s self staked. It was so simple now to pass as a vampire. One just claims that they take classes at night and they need to sleep in the day. It was that simple.  
But this fool who was dripping down onto the Italian marble, his deep red blood smearing under Ciel’s petite shoes. Blood that Ciel wanted to run his fingers through and taste, but restrained. It was be tasteless and that would prove to everyone that he was not truly a third level vampire. Ones that can control their blood lust greater than the rest.  
He was the one that bandaged Alois up. He had taken the job up, not for the foolish vampire that was unconscious on the table, but to prove to the fools at this school that he was what he said he was. Nursing that boy back to health created a sort of friendship between the two of them. Or maybe friendship was not the word for it. An alliance was more the term for it. Because of the stunt that Alois had pulled had caused him to be branded as a fool and then in turn ignored. It was a unenjoyably life, one that he would live alone if it had not been for Ciel.  
Class today was about how to spot a rouge vampire. Ok , Ciel you can do this, just look straight ahead at the board and comprehend the information that is being written upon it . That shouldn’t be that difficult a task to accomplish . I mean you would think. But for the third level vampire the words on the board were like Egyptian hieroglyphs.  
Alois next to him was lounging his hand on his cheek , stretching the pale skin across it till his slightly sharp incisors showed. His blue eyes slightly drooped from the lack of blood and human food. Ciel looked away from him, forcing his eyes onto something that wasn’t the teacher or the board. There was only so long that a student with the amount of hormones that Ciel had can look at a Professor as hot as Sebastian was.

“Phantomhive, are you actually paying attention?”

The classroom erupted into snicker. Ciel wished the he could turn around and rip some throats out but he restrained . He raised his eyes, meeting the raven haired professor’s.

“Yes sir, I was paying attention.”

Sebastian smirked for a moment,

“Alright then, What is the color a vampire’s eyes when they turn Rouge?”

Ciel sneered, he actually knew the answer to this question.

“Red, Blood red just like yours.”

The class gasped all together, Alois was now staring warily at his friend. That was one of the greatest insults to all vampire being called rouge. Oh Ciel was in deep shit now.

“Correct Phantomhive. I shall see you after class.”

Ciel slammed his head into the table and the class burst out into hesitant laughter.

~~~

Class dragged slowly, as did the clock. The bluenette kept shooting glances up at the clock trying to see if it moved at all. It had, in a minute class would be over and his life would be over.  
The bell cut Sebastian off, he slapped papers onto the desk in frustration and dismissed the class. Ciel didn’t move. For a moment the class room was quiet. It was a false calm, one that Ciel hated. Because the only thing that he could do in that moment was hold his breath and prey that he wasn’t going to be murdered.

“You sure are an interesting character.”

That deep voice cut through Ciel’s mind, that voice that haunted his dreams most nights that made him wake up with sticky sheets in the morning. Also the one that he hated more than life itself, cause the words that always was accompanied with that voice cut him down to the stump.

“I don’t think I understand Sir.”

The professor laughed.

“No I don’t think you do. I have never been called such a filthy insult by anyone, especially not by one of my students. You are a brave bastard. That I will admit. “

Sebastian stood and crossed to Ciel yanking his chin up in death cold fingers. Their eyes met, a violent chill flew through Ciel’s body.

“When have you last fed?”

That question disarmed the younger vampire . No one ever asked him that, no one ever cared to ask him that.

“A month.”

Sebastian’s eyes were as big as saucers at that moment.

“Are you insane, you could kill yourself.”

Panic was evident in his voice, Ciel was not familiar with someone so…. Panicked for him. He quickly took a step back away from the elder, who sighed deeply.

“Do you even know how to hunt?”

Ciel shook his head no.

“How have you been feeding?”

He looked down at the floor for a moment, noticing how shiny the professor’s shoes were.

“I was stealing blood from the blood bank in the infirmary. “

“Tsk.. gross.”

“What is?”

His head came up violently.

“Stale blood. It is disgusting. “

Sebastian’s face was twisted into something that looked like disgust. To Ciel it simply looked like he ate a lemon.

“Then you should learn how to hunt. “

Ciel looked away for a moment, anger slowly rising in him.

“No one would teach me when I asked. “

The elder leaned down so he could see Ciel’s eyes.

“It all depends who you ask. “

Ciel sucked in a breath, so close; he was so close to him.

“I’ll teach you how to hunt Ciel, from one third level vamp to another. “

“You’re third Level?”

Ciel raised his head their lips close to each other. All he wanted to do was kiss him at that moment.

“I’m a pure blood darling.”

The bluenette leaned forward and kissed him, he couldn’t resist. And that was when Alois walked in.


End file.
